


Abeeeee

by GolfLeg



Category: Abraham Lincoln - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Other, Past Character Death, Self-Insert, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), but it´s implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GolfLeg/pseuds/GolfLeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe loved Ann, he eventually got married with Mary. DID THAT MEAN THAT HE WAS IN LOVE WITH MARY OR IT WAS AN ARRANGED MARRIEGE???? *x files theme*<br/>A self-insert fanfiction of the story that was never told!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abeeeee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovG/gifts).



> i had a test where it was veeery unclear whether Abe was in love with Mary when they got married, thus driving us students to suffer in a true or false excercise bc nobody knew if Abe /was/ in love with Mary or if he still loved Ann

“So, Abe what´s the deal with Mary? Didn´t you love Ann?” I said as I looked at Abe in the eyes, “ I mean” a sigh leaves my lips, “AbrahAnn  was my ship you know? Like, my otp”.

The president looks at me, his posture was one of a tired man, a man who has seen too many things in his life, “Look, Ann is a very important person to me, and although it is over… that place that she occupies in my heart will never change”.

I nod, I can see it clearly, although his heart beats for another woman now it doesn´t change the past.

“I see” I said, “but why Mary? I know it´s like the second most popular ship in the fandom but still?? I just can´t see it”.

Abe smiles to himself, and that smile, oh boy, that smile says that he knows something that only he knows. “Believe me, I didn´t see it either at first, I wouldn´t say that our relationship could fall under the `enemies to friends to lovers` but… it gets close”.

I leave, it was a lot to take in, not only my ship was sinking and was probably good material for angst, but… but I could _feel_ Marybrahan rising.

**Author's Note:**

> i don´t know anything about history


End file.
